


If You Die, I'll Kill You

by anteachrist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Car Accidents, College, Drinking, M/M, Post-Canon, don't drink and drive kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anteachrist/pseuds/anteachrist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't stop thinking of Kenma. Kenma who didn’t even want to go to this party all that much but went anyway because Kuroo wanted to go. Kenma who is so small and fragile who just wanted to go home to sleep and now thanks to Kuroo he’s in a hospital bed, struggling for each breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Die, I'll Kill You

**Author's Note:**

> I've been going through a major haikyuu phase and i rlly wanted to write some kuroken so i looked up writing prompts on tumblr and came across a sentence starter that said "if you die, i'll kill you" and my brain went to angst and spit out this soooo, ya! i'm sorry if either of them seem ooc. it's my first time working with them, or any characters from haikyuu
> 
> also i've never been drunk before so idk how kuroo must have been feeling but i'm guessing it was shitty
> 
> enjoy! ~

  They’re at a party. Kuroo has had a little too much to drink and everything is a little blurry around the edges by this point. He registers Kenma sitting with his legs thrown across his lap, his head buried in Kuroo’s neck. He’s tired, Kuroo can tell, Kenma is more affectionate than usual when he’s tired.

  “Want me to take you home baby?” Kuroo asks, his words slurring together more than he’d like them to and Kenma’s breath on his neck feels like fire. Kenma nods, and moves to get up, his movements slowed by exhaustion. Kuroo stands up after, maybe a little too fast, because suddenly everything is spinning and Kenma’s hand is around his waist to keep him from falling. 

  “You can’t drive like this Kuroo. You’re drunk. It isn’t safe.” Kenma states, his voice monotone. Kuroo’s world stops spinning while he tries to register Kenma’s words. He shakes his head. 

  “No, ‘m fine. You’re tired you need to get home to sleep.” he says, trying to walk forward but with each step his stomach churns and he really hates it when everything is spinning. Makes him dizzy. Another body comes into view, and Kuroo almost blacks out at the sudden movement. 

  "Whoa buddy, no way in hell I'm letting Kenma get into a car with you like that! Akaashi and I were just headed home, we can drop him off at your place. It’s on the way!” Bokuto says, placing his hands on his hips, smiling widely. It doesn’t occur to Kuroo that perhaps Bokuto isn’t all that sober either when he agrees. He feels Kenma press a kiss to his cheek before the warmth beside him is gone. He stumbles back to the couch, collapsing back on it. He closes his eyes to try and stop the pounding in his head. Sleep tugs at him and he knows he shouldn’t. That he should be finding a way home, or drinking water, or something, but sleep wins in the end. 

~~~

  He doesn’t know what time it is when he’s woken up by the insistent ringing of his phone. His head aches and he feels like he’s going to vomit but picks up the phone anyway. 

  “Hello?” he says, his voice scratchy with sleep. He runs a hand over his face, trying to wake himself up. The background noise on the other end of the line is loud enough to make his head throb even more. 

  “Kuroo! Fuck, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have been driving. Akaashi tried to drive but I wouldn’t let him and fuck it’s not good Kuroo, I’m so sorry..” he hears Bokuto’s panicked voice come through the phone and the pain in his head from the noise makes him want to throw up. He probably would’ve if it wasn’t for what Bokuto had said. It takes him a minute to register that _K_ _ enma was in the car with Bokuto  _ and fuck, he just said it wasn’t good.

  “Bokuto, calm down and tell me what happened.” he says, his voice wavering. 

  “I wasn’t paying attention and ran a red light. We got hit on the passenger side. K-Kenma.. he’s in rough shape. And Akaashi..” Bokuto cuts himself off with a sob. “It’s all my fault!” Kuroo’s pretty sure he can feel his heart shatter at the mention of Kenma’s name. His stomach sinks and if he thought he was going to vomit before, god that was nothing compared to now. 

  “O-okay.. I’ll be there soon okay? Just, calm down. It’s gonna be alright.” he says and hangs up the phone. He takes a deep breath and runs a hand through his hair, his fingers trembling. He gets up and bolts out the door of the apartment, earning strange looks from his friends but that doesn’t matter to him. The only thing that’s on his mind is Kenma and whatever the fuck “rough shape” means. 

~~~

  He arrives at the hospital half an hour later. With how much he’s shaking on top of the alcohol still in his system, it’s a wonder he didn’t crash his car. He leaps out of his car and rushes into the emergency room, where Bokuto is sitting in a chair, knees pulled to his chest, body shaking as he sobs. He walks over to him, laying a trembling hand on Bokuto’s knee. Bokuto looks up, face stained with tears and stitches in his temple. When he looks at Kuroo his face crumples and he quite literally jumps on him, wrapping his arms around his friend’s middle. 

  “I’m so sorry! I’m so, so  _ fucking _ sorry Kuroo..” he says, and he hugs him back.  

  “It’s okay..I’m not mad at you.” he says, rubbing comforting circles on his friend’s back. 

  “But I shouldn’t have driven and Kenma wouldn’t be hurt so bad if it weren’t for me.” he says, clutching onto Kuroo’s shirt. 

  “It’s fine. How’s Akaashi?” he doesn’t even want to ask. Bokuto seemed heartbroken on the phone, so that means he’s pretty badly injured, or worse. 

  “He’s hurt pretty badly, but it’s not as bad as it could have been. Kenma took the worst of it..” Bokuto says, unable to look Kuroo in the eyes. Kuroo tastes bile in his throat and he swallows it down, thinking of Kenma. Kenma who didn’t even want to go to this party all that much but went anyway because Kuroo wanted to go. Kenma who is so small and fragile who just wanted to go home to sleep and now thanks to Kuroo he’s in a hospital bed, struggling for each breath. 

  “I need to see him.” Kuroo says quietly, pulling away from Bokuto. He walks off without another word, going up to the woman who is sitting at a desk tapping away on her computer.  

  “I need to see him.” he repeats, his voice cracking. The woman looks up at him, confused. 

  “I’m going to need a name, hon.” she says. 

  “Oh, uh. Kenma. Kozume Kenma.” he says, swallowing down the lump in his throat. 

  “Are you family?” she asks and he panics. No fucking way he is not going to see Kenma. He can't say brother, or dad. Any biological family member really.

  “Uh, yeah. I’m his husband.” he says, eyes begging her to believe him.  “Now please, let me see him..” he sounds so desperate. By some miracle of God, she believes him.

  “Your name?” she asks. _G_ _ od,  _ this woman clearly cannot see what he’s going through right now. The amount of pain he’s in. Though that doesn’t compare to the amount of pain Kenma is probably in right now. The thought makes him dizzy. 

  “Tetsurou Kuroo.” he says, tapping his fingers impatiently on the desk. “Are you going to let me see him or not?” He’s gritting his teeth. Every part of him is either tensed or shaking. 

  “Yes. Just a moment.” she says, making a short phone call. Kuroo doesn’t hear any of the words over the sound of blood pounding in his ears. A few minutes later, a doctor shows up. 

  “Tetsurou Kuroo?” he asks. Kuroo nods numbly. “Follow me.” and with that they’re off down the hall. The doctor is talking to him. He doesn’t listen. All that matters is Kenma. 

  “Mr. Tetsurou?” the doctor asks. Kuroo hums in response, tuning back in. Clearly he missed something. “I said we’re here. You may go inside. Make sure not to agitate any of his wounds.” Kuroo’s throat closes and his mouth goes dry. He manages to squeak out a thank you before turning and going inside the room. With the click of the door shutting behind him, he allows the tears to come to his eyes. He takes one look at the room in front of him and he’s sobbing. Big, heaving, ugly sobs as he looks at his precious Kenma lying pale and limp in a hospital bed, machinery beeping all around him. He stumbles over to the side of the bed, sinking to his knees. He gently takes Kenma’s hand in his own. It’s cold, the skin grown hard on the fingertips from years of playing volleyball. 

  “Oh my baby..” he says, resting his forehead gently on the rail of the bed. “I’m so sorry. I never should have let you out of my sight.” he sighs, letting the tears fall to the crisp white sheets that cover the bed. “I’m so sorry. You wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for me.” 

  Kenma should be asleep in their bed at home, curled up with his head on Kuroo’s chest, Kuroo’s hand in his hair and his lips on his forehead. Safe and unharmed. 

  "I love you so much Kozume. More than anything in this life, and I swear to god, if you die I’ll fucking kill you.” he says through his tears. He can’t see and he feels numb all over. He doesn’t know how long he stays like this. Kneeling by Kenma’s bedside, sobbing and clutching Kenma’s hand like a lifeline. He realizes that he’s fallen asleep when he feels the warmth of sunlight on his face pulling him from the darkness. He blinks his eyes, wincing at the crick in his neck and the way his knees creak when he stands. His hand asleep from being wrapped around Kenma’s for so long. 

_   Kenma. H _ e almost forgot where he was. He looks down at Kenma from where he stands and it’s the first time he sees Kenma clearly with all his injuries and the sight almost has him in another fit of sobs. He has a long gash down the side of his right cheek, closed with stitches, but it will still be a brutal scar when it heals. His bottom lip is puffy, turning a gruesome shade of purple and if just his lip is that purple he can’t help but wonder what his torso looks like. His entire right arm is in a plaster cast as well as his right leg. His breathing is shallow and his skin is cold and pale. Kuroo sighs, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to Kenma’s forehead. 

  “I’ll be back baby. Promise.” he murmurs, brushing the hair out of his eyes. He turns to leave, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. As much as he doesn’t want to leave Kenma’s side, Bokuto is probably a wreck and he should probably go check up on him and Akaashi. His hand is on the doorknob when he hears a small voice coming from behind him. 

  "Kuroo?” it says, and Kuroo turns back around slowly to see Kenma, his eyes open staring at Kuroo. The tears spring to Kuroo’s eyes and he bites his lip, letting them fall. He rushes to Kenma’s side, taking the smaller boy in his arms. Gently enough as though not to hurt him, but tight enough to reassure that him it’s really Kenma in his arms and he’s alive. Kenma wraps his uninjured arm around Kuroo, gripping the material of Kuroo’s t shirt in his fist. Kuroo kisses the top of Kenma’s head between his sobs, and he can feel a spot in his t shirt grow damp with Kenma’s tears. 

  “Don’t go..” Kenma says, almost too quietly for Kuroo to hear. Kuroo gently pulls Kenma’s face out of his shirt. He places his hands on Kenma’s cheeks and brushes his tears away with the pads of his thumbs, careful to avoid his marred cheek. Kenma is no longer pale, his cheeks are flushed and he’s no longer cold, the sudden rush of blood making his skin burn. Kuroo places a tender kiss to Kenma’s bruised lips. He’s holding Kenma like he’s made of glass; precious crystal that he will never let touch the ground. 

  “I’m never leaving you kitten. I’m never letting you go again.”


End file.
